


cool (for the summer)

by dansunedisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Pre-Season 5, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia, Kira, and Lydia go to the beach.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Malira + beachy/summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool (for the summer)

They drive to the beach in Malia’s new car, Kira in the driver’s seat because Lydia refuses to go any significant distance with the werecoyote behind the wheel.

“You’re not that bad,” Kira insists. She catches her girlfriend’s eyes in the rearview and smiles encouragingly. “You know how picky Lydia is.”

“Death sense,” Lydia chirps in.

Malia’s response to that is to fold her arms across her chest, irritated glower well in place.

Kira eyeballs Lydia because _no_ , that’s not the right response--then presses on, “It took me forever to, uh, really get the feel of the road, too.”

Lydia presses her lips together. “If you want to call it that,” she mutters.

“I want to drive on the way back,” Malia declares, scooting forward until she’s leaned up between the headrests. “My dad says I need to practice.” 

Kira and Lydia exchange worried looks. “Okay,” Kira says finally, because she doesn’t want to fight. It’s a gorgeous golden morning, and the first girl’s day they’ve had between the three of them since summer began. With Malia making up lost time with her father, Lydia embroiled in supernatural research with Deputy Parrish, and Kira learning to hone her kitsune powers--it was difficult to find time, _real_ time, to be normal, carefree high schoolers. 

Lydia hands the auxiliary cord to Malia. “You can play DJ for now,” she says. 

Malia is appeased the rest of the way. 

The beach is fairly empty when they arrive, though it’s still early. They lay out their beach towels, and Lydia pops open an overlarge umbrella. “Pale is in,” she says, shrugging her shoulders. “Also, skin cancer is a very real thing.” 

Kira’s not sure if supernatural creatures with healing abilities are subject to human ailments--a thing she never, ever thought would be something she’d file away to ask her mother later--but she’s glad for the shade when the sun finally makes its way to high noon. It’s hot, even tucked away from direct sunlight.

“Let’s go into the water then,” Malia says, when Kira mentions the heat. “We’ve just been sitting here.”

“That’s the whole point.” Lydia tilts her sunglasses down. “Do you know what’s in the ocean? I wouldn’t go in if you paid me, but feel free to knock yourself out.” 

Malia tugs Kira’s wrist with a plaintive, “Please?”

It’s hard to say no to that.

The water is freezing. Malia rushes into the tide, laughing, and Kira inches in--moving forward only when that strip of skin has acclimated to the Pacific waters. But it’s a good spot to be. Malia is wearing a bikini, and Kira would have to be blind not to see the way _everyone_ else on the beach turns to watch her, too. It’s orange, a little bit on the strappy side, and totally makes Kira’s heart thump.

She’s still a little lost in the daydream when she’s caught by a huge splash cresting over her too-warm shoulders. When she stops shivering and sputtering, swiping away her wet hair from her face, she spies Malia grinning at her innocently in the waist-high water. “You coming in or what?” she calls out.

Kira swipes her hand across the surface in retaliation, and Malia pulls her under after that, but they end up kissing, floating in the swell of the water, under their shoulders turn red.


End file.
